Meiko Mochizuki
Meiko Mochizuki is a new character in Digimon Adventure tri.. She is partner of Meicoomon. She is voiced by Miho Arakawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Cristina Vee in the English version of the anime. Appearance Meiko is a teenage girl with fair skin, long black hair with a fringe in the forehead, and pink eyes. She wears red glasses with rectangular lens. She also wears her school uniform; a grey sweater, a blue skirt with a white horizontal line near its end, a black pantyhose, and black shoes. Personality Meiko is a very shy girl, often apologizing for her social awkwardness when meeting new people. Meiko sneezes often when she gets too embarrassed, as well as blushing very often. She was distraught when Meicoomon went feral and felt very guilty towards her friends as the whole event overwhelmed her mind. Background She received her Digivice in fall 1999 (same year that DigiDestined went to Digital World) when Meicoomon one day appeared before her when she was a child. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Meiko is from Tottori and transferred to Tai's class. She meets the DigiDestined while she is searching for Meicoomon in Odaiba, but got involved in their battle against Alphamon. After revealing herself as a DigiDestined, everybody received her as part of the group. Determination Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. Meiko almost arrives late due to her indecision in what to wear to make a good impression, gaining no help from Meicoomon, while Mimi has to retrieve Tai and Kari herself. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Biyomon and Meicoomon accidentally get lost in the men's section of the bath. While Mimi distracts the men in the dressing room, Sora, Meiko, and Kari rush in to rescue the two. Sora and Meiko find their partners, though not before coming across Tai and Matt. With their trip a success in that Meiko is welcomed into the group, though Tai and Matt remain at odds, they return to their homes. At school, Meiko joins the school festival committee alongside Mimi. When asked for suggestions, Mimi immediately volunteers to lead the committee to using a café idea with a Daters theme where all the girls wear revealing cheerleader outfits. Mimi takes Meiko to gather ideas, and Meiko manages to come up with a design while they are joined by their Digimon partners. Mimi snaps at Sora and Meiko when they reveal the outfits they made, which makes her run off in shame. Mimi arrives at the school to find that Meiko has decided to wear the outfit anyway, finding it would bolster her. Meiko's Digivice turns black, unseen, Meicoomon seems to mutate, growing more monstrous with elongated claws. She tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. After Meicoomon leave her to Digital World, she break down and yell her Digimon's name. Confession Remembering Meicoomon going berserk, Mimi looks for Meiko Mochizuki to console her, but Meiko flees and breaks down into tears. Izzy begins to pressure Meiko for information on Meicoomon's infection, causing her to break down and Mimi to berate Izzy for his insensitivity to her plight. Izzy reminds her of the potential spread of the infection takes more of a priority. Mimi and Izzy argue until Sora Takenouchi intervenes and Meiko pleads forgiveness. At her home, Meiko learns from her mother that her father, a leading professor on the Infected Digimon crisis, is having an emergency meeting with the Incorporated Administrative Agency about Meicoomon's infection and the subsequent damage to electronics it causes. Meiko brings her father a change of clothes, and though he attempts to comfort her, he has to attend another meeting. Meiko's depression causes her to miss school, and so Sora brings her her homework for the summer. Sora tell her about how Tai force Agumon dark digivolve to SkullGreymon since he is fine and Meicoomon could be fine as well. With this, Meiko finally breaks down crying. Meiko returns to school and is reunited with the others who have called an emergency meeting. T.K. confesses to Meiko that Patamon is fighting an infection, causing her to lose her renewed vigor. T.K. meets with Meiko, who reveals that Meicoomon was the source of the infection. Meiko rejects the offer to join them, too sick with guilt. T.K. tells them where they're meet and meets up with the others. After cutting her finger from a shard of a broken glass, the memories of her cutting her finger from a glass that Meicoomon accidentally broke causes Meiko to have a change of hearts and run there, but she is too late; the others have already left. Loss After DigiDestined went to Digital World, Meiko startly at her digivice thinking about Meicoomon. Sora and Biyomon end up in the desert, where they come across Meiko, who came to the Digital World to search for Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attacks them out of fear of abandonment, Meiko manages to stand up and calm him down. Just then, they are attacked by the Dark Gennai that had disguised himself as Ken, who attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice. As the other Digidestined all come to their aid, the Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of Yggdrasil's plan and sends Machinedramon and Metalseadramon after them. Dark Gennai attacks Meiko, sending Meicoomon into a fury and causing her to digivole to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode once more. Coexistence Tai save Meiko from Meicrackmon Vicious Mode's attack. The DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. The DigiDestined try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicoomon digivolving to Raguelmon. Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestined to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens which results in Tai and Daigo's disappearance. Meiko and other DigiDestined watches Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who creates a dark portal. Raguelmon then merges with Ophanimon Falldown Mode into an Ordinemon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies the other DigiDestined to continue fighting. Future She and DigiDestined try to find a way to save both Gatomon and Meicoomon without harming them. Hackmon informs them of Homeostasis' intent to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon. However, it would cripple all man-made infrastructure. They refusing to give up, Matt and the others have Meiko lure Ordinemon to the sea and confront her again but to no avail. After her Digivice is unlocked, Ordinemon suffers a dissociation and Jesmon manages to save Gatomon, however Ordinemon becomes weakened and used other Digimon's data as substitute to fill in for Gatomon. Ordinemon is destroyed by Omnimon Merciful Mode, but this also unfortunately and sadly destroys Meicoomon. After Meicoomon bidding farewell to Meiko, she watches Meicoomon turned into data. As the world recovers, Meiko returns to her hometown in Tottori while Homeostasis forcibly shuts down King Drasil. Three months later on Christmas Eve, Tai awkwardly calls Meiko on the phone and Agumon interrupts by declaring that they will always be friends. Quotes *"There's nothing wrong with you, Sora, and none of this is your fault!" *"Each of us is linked to our Digimon, and that bond can't be broken. You're the one who taught me that." *"I thought that the evil had taken you over for good!" *"Are you somewhere crying, my little Mei? External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Meiko_Mochizuki Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Theatrical Heroes